¿Hasta donde llega la amistad, saru?
by yukii04
Summary: no puedo creer que Mikoto-san me obligue a escribirle una carta a estupido mono, "deshacerme de mis sentimientos" mis medias! Lime Yaoi SaruMi.


**Advertencias:**

K Project no es de mi propiedad. Lemon yaoi. Algo, solo tantito de spoilers. Tomad como que la carta fue escrita a principios del anime.

 **¿Hasta donde llega la amistad, saru?**

Para: Saru

"¡Hey mono! sé qué hace mucho que no nos vemos y, aún más, que no hablamos sin medio matarnos, pero Mikoto-san me ha obligado a escribirte esta carta.

No sé si recuerdas tan lucidamente nuestros días de instituto como yo, pero me dejaron una marca tan sagrada como la de HOMRA.

¿Recuerdas ese día que nos escapamos de clases por la lección de historia que ninguno había preparado? Si, cuando fajamos por primera vez.

Recuerdo como tus manos me apretaban mil veces más fuerte que lo que mis estúpidos dedos podían.

Aún veo tu mano bajar y subir cada vez más rápido por mi miembro haciéndome sentir una ola de sensaciones memorables.

¿Y qué hay de cuando nos fuimos de matemáticas y vimos una película en el cine? Tú insististe en que la película no era lo importante pero ¡joder Saru! ¿Tenía que ser una romántica para niñas de prepa?

Aunque, al menos yo, no vi mucho de la película. Habían pasado… no lo sé ¿diez minutos? Desde que nos sentamos en la última fila y notaste que la sala estaba casi vacía y terminé agachado entre tus piernas, viendo tu miembro (que en lo personal siempre fue excesivamente grande) y acercándome a él. Aún recuerdo como tu glande pegaba contra mi garganta y como tus manos tiraban de mi cabello, además de su pesada respiración sobre mi nuca.

Y si te preguntas si estoy haciendo esto para calentarte, la respuesta es: sí.

¿Subo el nivel?

La primera vez que follamos.

Tu lengua dentro de mi boca y mis uñas arañando su espalda, tu dedo dentro de mí moviéndose de manera acelerada y apresurando mi ritmo cardiaco. Lo que siguió fue increíble. Jamás nadie podría hacerlo tan bien como tú.

Tu lengua recorría mi falo ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Cómo me sacabas gemidos de placer cuando encontraste cierto punto en mi interior? ¿Cómo acelerabas todas tus acciones? El movimiento de tu mano, introduciendo otro dedo en mi interior, tu boca succionando mi miembro, tu otra mano acariciando mi muslo y sin dejar en ningún momento de mirarme a los ojos.

¡Joder Saru! Nunca encontré a nadie que me lo haga como tú.

Decías que era lo normal entre amigos, decías que todos suelen hacerlo, pero siendo sinceros ¿hasta dónde llega la amistad?

Porque como siento su miembro en mi interior cada vez que te recuerdo y eso no se suele hacer entre amigos.

¿Tú que sentiste la primera vez que estuviste dentro de mí?

Yo sentí calor, mucho calor. Una oleada de placer y dolor salir desde mis puntos sensibles. Tu lengua húmeda recorrer desde mi boca hasta mi cuello y de vuelta.

¡Mierda! No puedo creer que haga esto. Ordenes son ordenes ¿no mono?

Tus palabras de ese día están grabadas en mi cerebro, recuerdas lo de "di mi nombre Misaki", "grita más fuerte" y "gime para mí".

Cumplía al pie de la letra tus pedidos, no puedo creer que lo haya hecho, bueno, supongo que fue la calentura del momento, como ahora, menos mal que Mikoto-san me haya dado tiempo de escribirte la carta porque tener esta erección de HOMRA hubiese sido horrible.

¿Recuerdas como desde entonces _eso_ pasaba todos los días? ¿Cómo nos costaba contenernos cada vez que cruzábamos miradas?

Todo cambió cuando te fuiste, cuando nos traicionaste.

Mataría por volverte a tener conmigo, pero bueno, supongo que así es mejor, después de todo, si siguiéramos juntos como " _amigos"_ que éramos de seguro que Anna nos hubiese visto más de una vez, y no te gustaría traumar a Anna ¿no?

Si Anna fuese nuestro rey no te hubieses marchado ¿verdad? Después de todo, tú mismo dijiste que amas a Anna. Todos amamos a Anna.

Pero las cosas pasan por algo, y no creas que ya no estoy enojado, te sigo odiando mono inútil, pero de verdad agradezco esos años juntos que pasamos.

Mikoto-san nunca fue tu rey, pero es el mío. No necesitamos seguir al mismo rey para recordar.

Recordar.

No va a pasar de eso.

No otra vez.

No espero respuesta ni un cambio de actitud, solo hacerte saber que me hubiese gustado que nunca te hubieses marchado."

Atentamente: Mi-sa-ki~

 **Fin**

 **Holashas! TERMINE K! aplausos, aplausos.**

 **Bueno… la verdad es que no hay mucho que decir… mi primer fic de k Project :´) y no, no estoy muerta, solo enferma :( …**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Bessos…**

 **Yukii!**


End file.
